


Into The Fire...

by mindcomber



Category: The New Avengers (TV 1976), The Professionals, The Professionals R.P.F.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eye Sex, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: During the day's prior to filming a brand new T.V.series, entitled The Professionals.Lewis Collins and Martin Shaw were enjoying a friendly drink together, discussing aspect's of how their partnership would appear and play out, moving forward's...





	Into The Fire...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galathil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galathil/gifts).



> With my thanks for always being supportive.

"Hey Martin, remember when we worked together in The New Avenger's that time?"

"Yeh I recall it very well Lewis! You hinted about the two of us making a good team, and something about we should work together again in future."

Lewis smiled. "Oh yes, so I did! It was part of the script."

Martin joked. "You dissapoint me Lewis! I thought it was improvised, perhaps wishfull thinking on your part?"

Lewis shrugged. "Ahem, so you believe I had, ulterior motives? Nah, forget it Martin."

Martin leaned in closer, conecting full on with Lewis's eyes. "Oh not a chance Lewis. In my opinion you had found my appearence in that episode lets say, appealing to you in some way! Especially as you were cast in more, rough and ready attire!"

Lewis vocally objected, his eyes were telling Martin quite a different tale. "Look Martin, just because you're the one deciding to have a bloody bubble perm for this new series, do not poke fun at your's truly for being cast as, the sphisticated one! Remember my hair is naturally curly, so maybe I shoud have had that look? You're just feeling jealous!"

 

Martin smiled and relaxed. "Lewis, you-just-would'nt-suit it, loger and bushier, the way I will!"

"Alright you win on that point Martin, and if I'm being brutally honest with both of us, I did like the way you looked with straighter hair and wearing a pretty fantastic suit! Happy now?"

Martin grinned widely. "Ah ha! I knew it, you just could'nt keep your eyes off me, that's why I recall that time, and why it's still so fresh in my mind."

Lewis blushed. "Alright already. Can we leave the past behind us and get back to our future role's please Martin?"

Martin continued, still wanting to keep his eyes fixed on Lewis's. "If you wish, and just for the sake of past record's. I too had felt a connection, some sort of unexplained chemistry between us, during that time. So whatever happens to our characters in this series can in turn, become part of our own personal relationship perhaps? We can really bring these two tough guy's with softer side's to life!"

Lewis grinned, eyes twinkling into Martin's. "Im super charged up now. You and me Martin, we're going to make this show amazing! Here's to a new hit and to our new partnership, cheers!"

"Cheers Lewis. Come on then what are we waiting for, let's get this show on the road!"

Epilogue:  
And the rest is history...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.  
> Inspired by the fanvid on youtube...Into The Fire. Sung by Thirteen Senses.  
> I saw it a few year's ago and loved it!  
> Based on The New Avenger's Season 2. Episode: 5. Obsession. (1977).  
> Lewis is Kilner. Martin is Larry.  
> I seem to recall reading that they did call Martin's hair style a 'Bubble Perm* people also call it a 'Poodle Perm'.  
> The actual name for it is a Demi-Wave!


End file.
